El Viaje al Mundo de One Piece
by Darkus-Darks
Summary: Nueve chicos que se conocieron a raiz de un Fic publicado en la famosa página web "FanFiction", Deciden conocerse en persona. Con un ligero préstamo por parte de los padres de liam, Alquilan un hotel Cerca de la playa. Lo que no saben es que al jugar a un juego que creían estúpido, algo Inimaginable ocurrirá. [OC]


_**Titulo: Viaje Al Mundo de One Piece.**_

 _ **Fic Redactado por; Darkus Darks, CreatortheFic, Flamars, Kairyusuke y Chicahentaikawai. Agradecimientos a todos ellos, y a Vekm25 y Helenmartinelli por aportar ideas.**_

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 ** _Summary: Nueve chicos que se conocieron a raiz de un Fic publicado en la famosa página web "FanFiction", Deciden conocerse en persona. Con un ligero préstamo por parte de los padres de liam, Alquilan un hotel Cerca de la playa. Lo que no saben es que al jugar a un juego que creían estúpido, algo Inimaginable ocurrirá. [OC]_**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 ** _Creatorthefic—Liam: Liam Tiene una actitud un tanto Inmadura, Al Negar rotundamente cosas que si ha dicho o Hecho, lo que ocasiona muchas trifulcas con Helen, Vanesa e Ivan. No tiene Vergüenza en cuanto a Conocer a personas, Teniendo una actitud Graciosa y Guasona sin tapujos ni congojas. Enfadarle no es cosa fácil, Siempre intenta evitar mostrar sus sentimientos ofensivos para no ser dañado psicológicamente. Como la mayoria de Alemanes su cabello es Rubio, tez blanca y ojos azulados._**

 ** _Helenmartinelli—Helen: lista, Sensata y Calculadora, Tres Actitudes que forman la identidad de Helen, Aunque todo eso se resquebraja cuando discute con Liam sobre cualquier tonteria. No aguanta a la mayoria de los chicos, teniendo una actitud fria e indiferente con ellos, Aunque se lleva muy Bien con Kai, Josema e Ivan. Rubia y con un tono de ojos castaño._**

 ** _Vekm25—Vanesa: Extrovertida es su segundo apellido, Adoradora de las fiestas y de Salir con chicos aunque luego los rechaze y tenga una actitud de superioridad con ellos. Muy diferente a la mayoria de chicas, si te metes con ella o con sus amigos no dudara en destrozarte con un bate de béisbol. También es muy buena creando ideas de la nada y ayudando así a sus amigos en situaciones difíciles. De piel morena, Cabello Negro y ojos oscuros_**

 ** _Flamars—Josema: Su actitud es tranquila y relajada, siendo todo lo contrario a Stephanie. La Amabalidad es su gran debilidad ya que no puede negarse a nada, Si le pides ayuda la hace sin esperar beneficios. Tiene También mucha sensatez siendo uno de los más sensatos junto con Helen e ivan. Incapaz de mostrarse cariñoso con Stephanie en público. De Cabello Rubio ceniza y de ojos verdes._**

 ** _StephanieAveiro—Stephanie: Siendo todo lo contrario a Josema y teniendo una personalidad bastante semejante con la de Vanesa, Stephanie es bastante alocada. Ella y Vanesa están bastantes unidas y juntas son como dos locas Sedientas de Diversión. De cabello oscuro y ojos Negros Azabache._**

 ** _.gringo—Ivan: siendo este el más joven de todos, Con quince años de edad. También es el segundo más alto del grupo, quedando atrás de josema por un centímetro. La Lógica y la sinceridad es la base de sus principios, Sin pudor a mostrarte lo que el piensa, siempre y cuando lo que piense sea lo más lógico. Pero su actitud, normalmente serena, Se rompe cuando él y Liam no piensan lo mismo. De ojos oscuros igual que su cabello._**

 ** _Chicahentaikawai —Linda: Como su nombre índica es una chica muy Pervertida, Que no se achanta ante nada, siendo una experta en temas pervertidos, Tan pervertida es, Que Ivan a veces tiene miedo de sus ocurrencias. Al igual Que Josema también es bastante Amable, pero no igual que él. También es muy buena seductora poniendo nerviosos a los chicos de su alrededor. Sus ojos son Azules a juego con su cabello._**

 ** _Kairyusuke—Kai/Caín: Inmaduro la mayoria de veces, pero cuando se trata de temas Importantes se convierte en uno de los chicos más Serios y calculadores. El Considera que todo el mundo tiene una parte amable y generosa, Lo que hace que sea bastante confiado con las personas. Rubio y de ojos Castaños._**

 ** _AnnaDjenner—Anna: Es bastante parecida a Kai en cuanto a personalidad, Aunque aveces También puede ser un poco Pervertida y muestra lo que piensa sin tapujos. Sin duda es una gran fan de la historia de helen, Quieriendo saber todo los acontecimientos que aún no han sucedido. Siempre con una actitud positiva y una gran sonrisa para todos. Rubia y ojos oscuros._**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 ** _Capitulo 1: Conociendonos en persona._**

Josema Conducía su Auto, Acompañado por Stephanie, que iba de copiloto, Liam, que no dejaba de hablar, Kai, que disimuladamente observaba de reojo a la peliazul, y Linda, Que Miraba por la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Oye Liam, Has dejado sola a la sosa?—La inesperada pregunta de Stephanie hizo que Liam dejara de hablar y centrara su atención en ella. La sosa, era el Apodo que todos le habían puesto a la novia de Liam, Siendo este el que creó ese sobrenombre.

—No te preocupes, La dejé en casa de mi hermana, Allí esta mejor—Se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

—No te veo muy enamorado—Indagó Stephanie observando al Rubio de reojo.

—¿tu que sabrás?...Uff que calor hace...—Liam abrió la ventanilla del coche, y asomó la cabeza por ella, llevandose una queja de josema.

—¿Falta mucho?—Se quejó la peliazul dejando de mirar por la ventana, Aburrida de ver pasar a las personas.

—No Mucho, Un par de kilómetros y llegaremos al Aeropuerto—Le respondió el de cabellos cenizos al mismo tiempo que paraba en un semáforo.—Helen y Anna ya están en el aeropuerto esperandonos, Ambas han llegado en coche desde Valencia. Vanesa lo mismo, El Avión estará apunto de aterrizar, Lo difícil Es lo de Ivan, Como es menor de edad no lo han dejado subir al avíon y ha tenido que ser acompañado por su hermana, Menos mal que Liam le presta el dinero para regresar a Argentina—El semáforo cambió a Rojo y el coche comenzó a Avanzar de nuevo.

—Tsk...Si es que...Soy muy Generoso—Se regodeó el Alemán mientras hacia gestos raros con las cejas.

—Tu no...Tus padres, Que Como están hartos de ti, Te quieren lejos—Rió Kai, Junto con los otros tres. Liam chasqueó la lengua y ignoró las risas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Helen y Anna se Hallaban en el aeropuerto, Justamente en la terraza de un bar, Tomando unos refrescos mientras esperaban a los demás.

—...Anda helen...No seas mala...—Anna Suplicó por cuadragésima vez, Helen negó mientras le daba un sorbo a su Refresco, Específicamente una Fanta con un par de cubos de hielo.—...Al menos dime como acaba...Venga...por fi, por fi,...Dime como acaba mundos paralelos—Algo que caracterizaba a helen era la paciencia, Pero ya se le estaba acabando, menos mal que vino su ángel de la guarda para salvarla.

—¡CHICAAAAAS!—Helen y Anna Voltearon a ver, encontrandose con una muy Feliz Vanesa, Arrastrando una enorme samsonite con su mano.

—¡Vanesa! Gracias a dios—Helen se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, por primera vez. Anna también se levantó, pero no tan contenta como Helen.

Vanes y Helen se abrazaron, Como buenas amigas.—Dios Que ganas tenia de conoceros en persona—La Voz de Vanesa sonaba Emocionada.

—Encantada Vane—Saludó Anna. Helen dejó de abrazar a su Amiga y dejó que Vanesa le diera dos besos a Anna en la mejilla.

—Vamos chicas, Pidete Un Refresco Vane, Yo invito—Las tres rieron y Caminaron hasta la terraza del bar, donde cada una se sentó alrededor de la mesa.—Vamos Vane pidete un refresco, no creas que voy a ir yo—La Chica Rió y se levantó de su asiento, se adentró en el Bar y intentó llamar la atención del camarero. Cuando por fin lo consiguió pidió de beber lo mismo que Helen, Ya que la fanta era su mayor adicción, ¿cuantos litros bebía al dia?¿cuatro?¿quizás cinco? No lo sabia, pero para entendernos digamos que el noventa y siete por ciento de su cuerpo está formado por fanta.

Despues de que el camarero le entregara el refresco a Vanesa, esta volvió a la mesa, donde sus dos Amigas la esperaban sentadas mientras bebían de sus bebidas.

—¿Y vuestro equipaje?—Preguntó la ojinegra al no divisar las maletas de sus dos amigas.

—Estan en mi maletero, La de las dos—Informó Helen, Vanesa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y bebió de su refresco, relamiendose los labios al acabar.—Por cierto, Haber cuando actualizas Huerfanos...—

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Liam y los demás por fin habían llegado al aeropuerto, Los cincos caminaron buscando el bar en el que habían quedado todos.

—¿Y tu gato?...¿Lo has dejado solo?—Le preguntó Kai a Liam mientras seguian caminando.

—Ni idea...supongo que la sosa se lo habrá llevado con ella...si no...Adiós Gatito—Atinó a decir el rubio sin importancia, Dando a entender que no le importaba su gato para nada.

—Vaya dueño—Negó resignada Stephanie, Dándole la mano a Josema y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Josema giró el rostro hacia otro lado y con su mano libre se rascó la nuca.

—Vaya Novia...Que no deja de atosigar al Novio— Contraatacó Liam, Ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la Pelinegra.

...

Después de un rato averiguando el paradero del dichoso bar, Por fin lo hallaron. Vanesa y Stephanie estallararon de alegria al verse las caras. Helen caminaba para saludar y su mirada viajó hasta liam, que la miraba con una sonrisa cínica.

—Hola...Helen..—Arrastró las palabras el rubio, Cosa que la chica ignoró completamente.

—..Que gusto conocerte en persona...Liam—Helen usó el mismo tono que acababa de usar el Alemán. Ambos se dieron dos besos en la mejilla.

—¿y? Que te parezco...No me lo digas...Irresistible —Helen rió, Llevandose la muñeca a la boca.

—Si te soy sincera...No estas mal...Pero No eres Moreno ni cachas—Hizo un gesto de manos, desinteresada, mientras sus labios se curvaban, Formando una sonrisa.

—Uy si...Como si a mi me importara —Liam siguió caminando pasando de largo a Helen, quien retenía una carcajada, que salió a flote cuando el Rubio estuvo lo bastante lejos.

Después de que todos se saludaran, Se dirigieron de nuevo al bar, Como eran ocho, y las mesas cubrían un máximo de cuatro personas, se decidieron en dos mesas, aunque muy pegadas la una de la otra. Vanesa y Stephanie no paraban de hablar de cosas que iban a hacer en aquel hotel con piscinas y vistas a la playa, Josema miraba a las dos un tanto avergonzado, pues habeces gritaban de la emoción, y las demás personas del bar se les quedaban mirando.

—¿Son pesadas verdad?—Josema desvió su mirada hacia Linda, la cual mordía la pajita de su refresco de una manera seductora—Se nota que eres un chico muy tranquilo, y estas locas no dejan de hablar...aunque...—La mano de Linda tocó el muslo de Josema.

—¿Que Haces?—El Peliceniza se apartó del lado de la chica, moviendo su silla a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

—Vaya...Que mojigato—La ojiazul se encogió de hombros y siguió mordiendo la pajita de su refresco.

—¿Y como es que tus padres nos invitan al Hotel?—preguntó con curiosidad Helen, Viendo como Liam engullía un paquete de patatas de jamón.

—Aam, Nada, les pedí dinero prestado y pensé que sería divertido conocernos en persona—Explicó brevemente el rubio, Helen asintió con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su refresco.—Bueno, Voy a comprar el billete de vuelta para la hermana de ivan, ¿Venid, Que hacemos aquí sentados? —

—Si, Yo voy...—Kai se levantó junto con Liam, Anna hizo lo mismo, Dando a entender que también iba—Vamos Helen, Que harás aquí—

—Aish, Esta bien—Helen También se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Adonde Vais?—Preguntó Josema al ver como los cuatro chicas se habían levantado de la mesa.

—A comprar el billete de Vuelta, Para la hermana de Ivan, ¿Te vienes?—Le propuso el rubio, Josema asintió.

—¡esperad! Ni loca me quedo escuchando a estas dos—Linda se levantó desesperada por salir de ahí.

—Madre mia, Tampoco vamos A Matar a alguien para que venga tanta gente...En fin...Venga vamos—Los seis se marcharon de la terraza del bar, Dejando a Vanesa y a Stephanie hablando entre ellas. De Nuevo Liam y Helen comenzaron a hablar, Kai y Anna También. Josema estaba lo más apartado de Linda, No quería que sucediera lo mismo, y Linda reía por la actitud de Josema.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.**


End file.
